deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagi Kengamine
Nagi Kengamine'' ''a.k.a'' ''Owl '''was a Deadman and a leader of Deadman Wonderland's former rebel group Scar Chain. Appearance Nagi is a young, pale man with a frail posture. He has a gentle face with long, curly dark brown hair, with strands covering his cheeks and one strand between his eyes. He has a scar on his neck at the height of his vocal cords, and due to the Penalty Game he endured, he speaks through a voice box. Nagi wears a black sweater, light grey pants and geta-sandals. He has a dark green scarf that he wears at all times. He keeps a similar scarf, belonging to his late wife, around his waist. This scarf is light brown with a motif. Personality Nagi is a calm, concise leader. He only wants to do good and extinguish all evil by taking down Deadman Wonderland. His reason behind this is to see his child, who is waiting outside of DW. In reality, his unborn child has been killed while one of Tamaki's experiments was performed on Nagi's wife. His frustration about this false hope manifests itself into his insanity. He begins to question why everyone seems to get a chance to live except for his unborn daughter. When he finally reaches his breaking point, he convinces himself that he's sane rather than insane. History Before he formed Scar Chain, he was in a relationship with a female Deadman while in G Ward. They soon became parents-to-be before being put into a Carnival Corpse against each other. Nagi intentionally lost the battle, as he did not want to injure his lover, who was pregnant at the time. His defeat gave way to his punishment game, in which he lost his vocal cords. Because of Nagi's dishonesty, having lost to his lover on purpose, Tamaki performed experiments on his wife in order to punish Nagi. As a memory of his love, Nagi wears her scarf around his waist. Two years later, Nagi forms Scar Chain in order to help fulfill his dream of holding his child, whom he believes to be alive in the outside world. He later allows Karako to be his second-in-command. Plot Scar Chain Arc He first appears in Scar Chain's HQ, talking to his group. They ask him whether or not it was a good idea to let Ganta join. They argue that Ganta's an amateur, but Nagi doesn't quite believe them. He later meets Ganta when Karako explains the purpose of Scar Chain to him. Nagi informs Ganta of why Scar Chain exists and what they fight for. Ganta identifies himself with them, but tells them he has no time, because he was on his way to rescue Hummingbird. Nagi is impressed by his honesty and proposes to save Hummingbird. He takes out a radio-transmitter out of his teeth and contacts (this is later revealed) Rokuro. The time for the penalty game has come and the roulette stops at "hair". Nagi asks Ganta again if he would like to join, but before Ganta can answer, Genkaku comes in. Genkaku asks if Owl's been doing well, but Nagi stays silent. Ganta then rushes forward to attack Genkaku with his Ganta Gun, only to have the bullets nullified by Genkaku's Worm Eater. Genkaku hits Ganta with his guitar once, but before he has a chance to strike again, Shiro jumps in and brutally sabotages Genkaku's guitar. With everything happening so spontaneously and so quickly, Nagi can do nothing more than stand there completely confused. After Genkaku surrenders, Nagi takes the group to Scar Chain's base. Back in Scar Chain's HQ, he introduces Ganta to Karako and Rokurō. All the other members of Scar Chain and Rokuro are suspicious of Shiro, but Nagi puts them at ease, telling them she's the one who scared off Genkaku. He then offers Ganta and Shiro a drink, but Shiro just chooses a snack instead. Ganta is curious about why Scar Chain is so worry-free, and Nagi explains that they have a big plan coming up. Nagi later asks what kind of freedom Ganta is searching for. Later, Nagi and Karako brief Scar Chain about the operation. He tells them they are preparing for a Deadman mass prison break. He and Karako explain the details and tells Ganta about the Undertakers. Ganta questions the two about why the Branch of Sin didn't work against Genkaku, so Nagi asks Rokuro to bring up the video footage. According to the video, Ganta simply missed, causing everyone's worry to settle down once more. Ganta leaves angrily, after ranting about their carefreeness. Nagi reassures Karako that he'll talk it out with Ganta. He went to Ganta's room, but Ganta wasn't there, so he waited for him while playing a bit with Shiro. Ganta comes in and apologizes, after hearing what happened between Nagi and the Undertakers. He thinks that Nagi wants to get revenge against them and tells him about his revenge against the Red Man. He then apologizes again, for saying that Scar Chain was too carefree. Nagi says that everyone in Scar Chain is terrified and they fear fighting; they simply just don't show it. He continues by saying that he doesn't fight for revenge. Ganta doesn't understand, so Nagi clarifies that they fight for freedom. He tells Ganta that the freedom he is searching for is to hold his child. He says that with all the effort they put in their hopes, they don't have time to be scared or to get revenge. He apologizes for talking so much and leaves after that. Soon after being tortured by Genkaku awhile later, he tells Karako that his child was killed in his wife's womb when his lover was dissected. He also adds on that his child was preserved with other Deadmen body parts as a valuable specimen, being the offspring of two Deadmen. After imagining his child again from a delusion, he was driven mad with grief and despair. He quickly went on a bloody rampage, killing friend and foe alike until Karako smacked some sense in him. Due to regaining his sanity, Genkaku punished him with a fatal blow. Genkaku then attempted to attack Shiro, but Ganta protected her and shot his Ganbare Gun at Genkaku, who attempted to flee, though Nagi grabbed him, claiming he would be his guide to hell. When Genkaku was finally defeated, Karako and Ganta rushed to Nagi's side for his final moments. He gives Ganta candy and thanks Karako before passing away, leaving them both in tears. Equipment '''Radio transmitter: In order to contact Rokuro wherever he is, Nagi hides a transmitter/walky-talky in his teeth. He can easily take it out of his mouth, open the teeth and antenna comes out. He has used this to alter Minatsuki's penalty game, and also to call for help when Rokuro betrayed Scar Chain. Soundboard: He has a soundboard installed into his mechanical voicebox. It allows him to make special sound effects, including but not limited to: air horns, clapping, and a rape whistle. Due to Genkaku hijacking it's system, it also glitches so that all output turns into his moaning, much to Karako's shock and dismay. Abilities Conduction of Owl's Eyeball.png|Owl's Eyeball Owl's eye.jpg|Nagi summoning Owl's Eyeball The Owl.gif|Nagi attacking with Owl's Eyeball severed arm.PNG|Nagi forming Owl's Eyeball from his severed arm Enhanced Strength: In his enraged state, Nagi has brutal physical strength. He is capable of tearing organs and human bodies apart as he did when Genkaku's men a week after his pregnant wife was murdered. Nagi can lift a person up and crush their skulls with one hand. Branch of Sin: Nagi is a Deadman, so he can use the Branch of Sin to freely control his blood outside his body. Branch of Sin: Owl's Eyeball (オウルズ・アイボウル, Ouruzu Aibouru): Owl's Eyeball creates small floating explosive spheres that are wrapped in Nagi's blood and can be controlled and detonated remotely. Quotes *(To Karako) "I knew you were more than just a strong fighter." *(To Genkaku) "I'm your guide to hell." Trivia *In the English dubbed version of the anime, Nagi's Branch of Sin is called "bloodshot eyes of the owl". *Nagi is the only Deadman in the series capable of controlling his blood that's not directly connected to his blood vessels and can even reuse it to form a new Owl's Eyeball. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Dead characters Category:Male